


A Change In Plans

by AshCrimson



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fantasy, Kissing, Licking, Love Hotel, M/M, Partial Nudity, Simulation, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCrimson/pseuds/AshCrimson
Summary: Shinguuji's ideal partner isn't quite what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make a whole lot of sense unless you've read Shinguuji's love hotel event, but basically these events are simulations in which Shuuichi and the person he chooses are in a simulation where Shuuichi is the person's "ideal partner" and in their fantasy of that partner. You can read the love hotel events [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lPFXTL_t6Kn1LfjKVFSBsEv4onoh2IMB0JkvDfQ-I8c)
> 
> I just wanted something nice to happen to Shuuichi after all the shit the game does to him.

“Saihara-kun.” Shuuichi was shaking, more than Shinguuji had anticipated. He did know Shinguuji had no intentions of causing him bodily harm, yes? He paused, looking him over; he had expected Shuuichi to have been more prepared for this, having invited him, but that was looking less of the case every second. “Tell me...just what are you planning to do!?” Shuuichi struggled against Shinguuji’s hold more than before. That didn’t make sense, after all, had it not been Shuuichi himself who had asked to have sex? “Saihara-kun, could it be you weren’t really aware of everything about me? And here I thought you knew me so well. Kukukuku~” “Please...just stop. I don’t understand what you’re going to do. I don’t...I don’t think I want to...do this anymore.” Shuuichi sounded unsure what he was referring to. 

Shinguuji narrowed his eyes, he knew what he’d heard Shuuichi ask for. To accompany him and sleep together. He’d figured from what he knew about Shuuichi that he wouldn’t back out entirely or be _this_ scared. This was not...the Shuuichi he knew, that he had been hoping for. Still, he was curious. “Have I misunderstood your request? I have to say I would be disappointed to have misinterpreted something so beautiful...an opportunity to bring out your beautiful sides...” Shuuichi seemed even more confused than before, somehow, and swallowed before speaking. “Just what...did you think I requested?” Oh, well...maybe he had assumed. Shuuichi had asked to be with him that night, and though that usually meant sex...maybe Shuuichi hadn’t meant it that way. How strange and disappointing. Shinguuji pulled the rope back, feeling entirely annoyed with the unfamiliar way Shuuichi was acting. This had been started out seeming like an ideal situation... “I suppose I apologize then, Saihara-kun. Perhaps I’d misjudged your feelings. Though this misread interest in me, too, is beautiful...” 

Shinguuji moved away to leave, only to be stopped by Shuuichi’s hand gripping his sleeve. “Wait...maybe there’s something else we could do, since we’re already here? Just...not what you had in mind...” Shuuichi seemed somewhat desperate to make it up to Shinguuji, but he was frankly disinterested by now. “I told you, I will never love you, so I hope you aren’t meaning something...romantic.” “Well, not exactly, but...you said you wanted to see what beauty I can show...maybe you can do that without doing...what you had planned.” Hmm. It certainly sounded pale in comparison, but...well, it could be fine. Shinguuji didn’t exactly have other plans. “Alright, but you can’t run this time. This time you’re in my hands.” “...Okay...” 

Shinguuji placed the rope on the bed nearby, and immediately grabbed hold of Shuuichi’s shirt, who was still noticeably unsure but considerably less so than before. He sat down before pulling Shuuichi toward him and situating him on his lap; Shuuichi gasped and shifted, but otherwise didn’t struggle. Shinguuji pulled his mask down slowly and fixed Shuuichi with a cold, deliberate gaze. Shuuichi stared back with a seemingly mesmerized expression at seeing all of Shinguuji’s face. Shinguuji smiled thinly; it was a pretty interest, he mused as he pressed his lips to Shuuichi’s. With half-lidded eyes, he watched Shuuichi’s close as their lips moved together, and noticed Shuuichi had remarkably long eyelashes. They weren’t the fullest, but the way they curved up and how they fluttered on his lids were satisfyingly pretty. Shuuichi’s hands gripping to the fabric of the the back of Shinguuji’s shirt, grabbing strands of long black hair with it, and his small, lightly gasping puffs of breath on his lips felt nice too. It still wasn’t as good as being able to watch Shuuichi’s reactions to being toyed with from a distance, but it was beautiful in its own way.

Shinguuji parted his lips and slid his tongue along Shuuichi’s, earning a surprised gasp and causing Shuuichi’s eyes to snap open; for the brief moment their gazes locked before Shuuichi’s eyes were once again lost behind his eyelids and his beautiful lashes, Shinguuji noticed he had gorgeous eyes. They weren’t a striking colour or anything of that sort, in fact, they were pretty dull yellow-brown, but Shinguuji noticed the subtly different shades, and a few flecks of blue or green before the sight of them disappeared. Feeling Shuuichi’s face heat up against his own, he continued caressing his lips with his tongue, gradually sticking it further out until he was running his seldom seen piercing along them. Shuuichi’s response was a light, “aah,” against it and to grip onto Shinguuji’s shirt more. Shinguuji had to admit to himself that he definitely enjoyed how sensitive Shuuichi seemed to be. “Sh-Shinguuji-kun...” Shuuichi breathed out against Shinguuji’s mouth as his eyes fluttered open slightly into a beautiful intoxicated expression, and in his eyes was a desperate sort of emotion Shinguuji found just delicious; it was all the invitation he needed to slide his tongue teasingly slowly into Shuuichi’s parted lips. Shuuichi gasped and melted against him, unskillfully licking at his tongue; it was sloppy and pathetically desperate, but admittedly cute. If Shinguuji had his hints before, he was now certain Shuuichi had little experience with kissing.

Shinguuji teased him a bit at first, licking with light strokes, but soon enough was maneuvering his tongue with more fervour, paying extra attention to the places that made Shuuichi gasp and moan. He drank up every noise, finding he had a liking for how beautiful Shuuichi’s voice was, feminine and light; he particularly liked the little shivers that accompanied the noises when he swiped his piercing across Shuuichi’s sweet spots. After many minutes Shuuichi broke away, shakily gasping for air and leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths which Shinguuji licked away; his face was an exquisite shade of scarlet and his breaths came in weak pants. Shinguuji admired his flushed facial features, his soft cheeks, his jawline, his eyebrows as they moved with his expression, even the way his nose was shaped. He noticed then that Shuuichi was...pretty, very, undeniably, pretty. He had a lovely face, a lovely voice, it stood to reason the rest of him was also fantastic. Maybe one day he’d see more.

Before he could catch himself on that last thought, he moved down to press a damp kiss to Shuuichi’s neck, which made him nuzzle into his shoulder and breathe out a small sound. With Shuuichi more or less clinging on him at this point, he continued placing kisses to his neck; and of course, he noted how beautiful it was, slender and the way it moved as Shuuichi swallowed. Shuuichi wrapped his legs around Shinguuji’s waist when he began sucking between kisses; and held on tighter when he slid his tongue against his skin, especially when his piercing ran along a sensitive spot just under his jaw.

He shifted on the bed so he could lean down and have Shuuichi under him. It wasn’t hard to move him there, he was sort of just drug along as he continued to cling on. He held himself on his elbows, blankly looking down at Shuuichi’s still-flushed face, noticing he had a small smile. His eyes flashed before he was back at Shuuichi’s neck, kissing and licking and sucking more fervently than before, relishing in Shuuichi’s gasps and shivers. Shuuichi buried his face into Shinguuji’s shoulder once more, and Shinguuji began somewhat roughly sucking on Shuuichi’s neck. What kind of masterpiece would Shuuichi become if he added his own artistic touches here and there? He sucked for a good while until he pulled away with a saliva trail to Shuuichi’s red-blotched neck, and noticed Shuuichi was panting into his shoulder. He’d said they wouldn’t go as far as he wanted, but... He began to unbutton Shuuichi’s shirt from the top, and had gotten to the third button when Shuuichi pulled away from his shoulder and questioned him, “Shinguuji-kun...? What are you...” He stiffened and seemed to get ready to fight away at any moment despite the fact he said he wouldn’t, but relaxed a bit again when Shinguuji stopped only halfway down his shirt. 

Shinguuji slid his hands under the sides of the open shirt and pushed them aside more, causing Shuuichi to tremble. He kissed Shuuichi’s neck where a dark bruise was already forming before quickly trailing kisses to his clavicle and sucking on there; Shuuichi’s pale chest and how his collarbones shown through his skin were both remarkably beautiful, and he smiled against him as he continued to suck. Shuuichi slid his hands up to the back of Shinguuji’s head and began to gently run his fingers through his hair, almost lovingly, which perplexed Shinguuji; he ignored it and instead decided to focus his attention to Shuuichi’s soft chest as he slowly licked right up the middle of it, causing Shuuichi to roll his head back and let out a loud “aaaaahh” sound and grip at Shinguuji’s hair. A beautiful reaction, as expected. He marvelled at Shuuichi’s chest moving with his sometimes ragged breaths as he licked, until a whispered, “Shinguuji...look at me...” turned his attention once more to the other’s face. Shuuichi surprisingly quickly grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into an equally sudden kiss; this kiss was passionate, hungry for something Shuuichi wouldn’t verbally admit he wanted, something he was told he wouldn’t have.

The kiss lingered, finally ended when how late it was caught up to the both of them, despite their being in a generated fantasy. Shinguuji pulled himself off of Shuuichi, drowsily laying beside him. When Shuuichi turned to face him, he noticed again just how _beautiful_ he was, not just his features, not just his behaviours and feelings, but _him._

Maybe he did feel a bit of fondness toward him after all...just a bit.


End file.
